


Appreciating the Finer Things

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen x You - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Themes, The Flash x Reader - Freeform, The Flash x You, barry allen x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Someone once told Barry he didn’t appreciate things, and he proved her wrong.





	Appreciating the Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two requests for this drabble because they were both similar. I hope no one minds. :)
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Someone once told Barry he didn’t appreciate things. How could he when he took everything so fast? He never stopped to take in the scenery around him or to be grateful for the—as the person put it—finer things in life. 

At first, Barry was a bit insulted when he heard this, but he didn’t take this person’s words to heart. 

It was funny, though, how, now, when his life had slowed to almost a halt, the memory was returning to him, weighing on him. 

Maybe it was because he was older…Maybe a small fraction of wisdom did actually come with age. Maybe it was because crime was at an all time low in Central City. Maybe it was because work was just…work. Routine. 

Some people may look at Barry’s current situation and feel bad for him. They may consider what he was currently living through a dull patch, but Barry didn’t. 

He couldn’t. Not when he had you lying beside him.

Your eyes were closed in peaceful sleep.  Your mouth was wide-open for your soundless breaths and threatening, nonexistent flies. He liked to scare you sometimes, telling you that you’ll swallow a bug one night. 

Your response would always be a pout, a tempting projection of your lower lip that got him every time. It would, without fail, lead to him initiating a kiss, a kiss that wasn’t usually meant to end with the two of you sweaty and naked in bed—not that he was complaining. 

It was very hard to keep things innocent with you because Barry always found himself wanting or needing. It was troublesome trying to differentiate those two words. They meant the same thing when it came to you, and he felt both all the time. 

Even now, when he had you, cocooned in his arms, he desired more. 

  
It wasn’t a possessive thing, per se. Barry could be the jealous type when prompted, but he didn’t have trouble sharing you with people. He didn’t mind spending an evening alone because you were meeting your friends; he didn’t care if you strayed away from him at parties to mingle. But he did miss you, for every second you were away.

Despite how difficult it was, Barry knew when the moment didn’t warrant escalation. He knew when he had to be more sensitive than primal, more sentimental than passionate, and he was exactly what you needed him to be. 

At least, that’s what you told him.

He lifted your fingers, marveling in how they looked in between his own, and he realized he had never really examined this part of you. 

You liked holding hands, and after a while of doing it, the gesture grew on him. It was a nice way of showing you off, a way for him to let everyone know that you were his and that he was so damn lucky to have you. 

But in holding hands, he was unable to really study yours.

They were so…unlike his in almost every aspect. They were soft like a kitten’s fur, yet smooth like the manner in which his favorite flavor of ice cream went down the back of his throat. Your fingers were long and thin; that part, he knew, but he wouldn’t let his mind remember just how he learned that. 

He squeezed the appendage in his own before bringing it to his lips. 

  
It was amazing how a specter of a peck could wake you.

But now he was graced with your gaze and all the love it held. 

Before he could drown in it, he leaned forward and claimed your lips. They were chapped from your breathing, but he didn’t care because he could easily fix that. 

He licked your bottom lip, and you slowly separated it from its partner, allowing Barry to deepen the kiss. 

The next thing he knew, he was on top of you, already initiating what he had every intention of not doing at this particular moment. 

His pace had slowed since you showed up in his world, and while, many may see him loving you first thing in the morning as moving fast, he didn’t.

You didn’t either.

He was proving you wrong, and you were living by what you preached. 

You were both appreciating the finer things in life.


End file.
